wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Jason Reso
|Nomes de ringue ='Christian' Christian Cage Los Conquistadores Male Nurse |Data de nascimento =30 de novembro de 1973 |Local de nascimento =Kitchener, Ontario |Peso =103 Kg |Altura = 1,85 m |Treinado por =Ron Hutchison Dory Funk, Jr. Tom Prichard |Estilo = All Arounder Technical |Status atual =Ativo (WWE) | Estréia =9 de julho de 1995 | Retirada= }} William Jason Reso (Kitchener, 30 de novembro de 1973) é um lutador de wrestling profissional canadense. Conhecido pelo seu ring name Christian. Ele atualmente trabalha para a World Wrestling Entertainment na sua brand ECW. Reso é conhecido pelo seu trabalho na World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment de 1998 até 2005 como "Christian", especialmente pelo seu papel numa das tag teams mais dominantes da história, Edge e Christian, que era formada por ele e o seu melhor amigo na realidade e irmão ficcional "Edge". Apesar de ter sido um heel durante a maior parte da sua passagem pela WWE, ele ganhou alguma popularidade, especialmente no Canadá, pela sua personalidade arrogante e as suas promos bem humoradas. Foi contratado pela TNA em 2005, foi duas vezes NWA World Heavyweight Champion. Na TNA Jason foi a maior parte do tempo face, muito diferente de sua época da WWE onde foi heel. Em 2008 Christian saiu da TNA e retornou a WWE. WWE (ECW) Christian fez seu retorno a WWE na edição de 10 de fevereiro de 2009 do programa ECW on SciFi interrompendo o ECW Champion Jack Swagger. No evento principal da noite Christian pinou Swagger. Na ECW do dia 24 de fevereiro, teve uma oportunidade de ganhar ECW Championship contra Swagger, mas perdeu o combate depois de uma "Gutwrench Powerbomb". Duas semanas depois participou numa Battle Royal que valia uma vaga no Money in the Bank) que seria realizado na Wrestlemania XV. Após a WrestleMania, Christian voltou a concentrar-se no título da ECW. No Backlash Christian venceu Jack Swagger e conquistou o título. Acabou por perder o título em Extreme Rules para Tommy Dreamer em uma Triple threat Extreme Rules, que também envolvia Jack Swagger. Voltou a vencer o ECW Championship no Night of Champions ao derrotar Dreamer. No wrestling *'Finishers' **'Cloverleaf' **'Frog Splash' **'One man con-chair-to' **'Killswitch' (WWE) / Unprettier (WWE / TNA) / Impaler (WWE) (Inverted double underhook facebuster) *'Signature moves' **Diving corkscrew european uppercut **Fireman's carry gutbuster **Inverted facelock backbreaker **Missile dropkick **DDT ***Inverted DDT ***Implant DDT ***Reverse Tornado DDT **Sitout inverted suplex slam **Spear **Ficar em pé nos ombros de um oponente apoiado na corda do meio, enforcando-o no processo *'Managers' **Kenny Bolin **Gangrel **Terri Runnels **Edge **Lita **Trish Stratus **Diamond Dallas Page **Tyson Tomko *'Apelidos' **Creepy Little Bastard (Desgraçadinho Assustador) **C-Squared **The New People's Champion (O Novo Campeão do Povo) **'Captain Charisma (Capitão Carisma)' **'The Pontiff of the Peepulation' **'The Livewire' **'The Flashpoint' **The Instant Classic (O Clássico Instantâneo) **Captain Charisma *'Músicas Tema' **"Blood" por Jim Johnston **"You Think You Know Me" por Jim Johnston **"On The Edge" por Jim Johnston **"Blood Brother" por Jim Johnston **"At Last" por Jim Johnston **"My Peeps" por Jim Johnston **"Just Close Your Eyes" por Jim Johnston & Waterproof Blonde **"Take Over" por Dale Oliver **"Take Over (Instant Classic Remix)" por Dale Oliver **'"Just close your eyes"' por Story of the Year Campeonatos e prêmios thumb|right|250px|Christian [[ECW Championship|ECW Champion]] *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **ICW Streetfight Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Sexton Hardcastle *'New Tokyo Pro Wrestling' **NTPW Pro Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Sexton Hardcastle *'Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling' **PCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Match of the Year (2000) com Edge vs. os Hardy Boyz vs. os Dudley Boyz em um triangle ladder match no WrestleMania 2000 **PWI Match of the Year (2001) com Edge vs. the Hardy Boyz vs. the Dudley Boys in TLC II no WrestleMania X-Seven **PWI classificou na posição 7''' entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2007. *'''Southern States Wrestling **SSW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWF European Championship (1 vez) **WWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez) **WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (3 vezes) **WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (9 vezes) - com Edge (7), Lance Storm (1) e Chris Jericho (1) **ECW Championship (2 vezes) (ACTUAL) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Tag Team of the Year (2000) com Edge **Worst Worked Match Of The Year (2006) Vídeos Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW